<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>On the Edge of Eternity by Melkhiresa</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24342898">On the Edge of Eternity</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melkhiresa/pseuds/Melkhiresa'>Melkhiresa</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>AH Blackwell AU [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Historical, Immortality, M/M, Magic, Mentions of Death, Mutual Pining, Why can't I write Matt happy?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:42:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,890</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24342898</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melkhiresa/pseuds/Melkhiresa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The thing is, it's 2117, Matt's 225, he should have a better control on his feelings by now. He doesn't, of course. If he'd been smart he'd have recognised the crush earlier and done something to stop it. Jeremy won't like the real him anyway. Still, they have been living together for the better part of a year, and his feeling have not made any attempt at leaving, he's fucked. Also, what was he going to do? Leave Jeremy bleeding out at the side of the road?</p><p>In short, Matt is immortal, in love with Jeremy, and can heal people, from beyond death even. Jeremy does not know. Should never know. Matt doesn't want him to run. Jeremy finds out anyway.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Matt Bragg/Jeremy Dooley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>AH Blackwell AU [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1757461</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So I've finally started posting this. mainly just to give myself a kick in the ass to clean up the entire thing and finish it. I started this at least five years ago, maybe more. </p><p>As an explanation (I am going to write a prelude thing to make a better way to explain this, but this has been stuck in my WIPs for five years so....):<br/>Bestowers are sort of mediums/psychics, working with a spirit guide to help ghosts stuck in our world move on.<br/>The immortals in the series feed on human positive energy, and the people they feed on do fall victim to this. </p><p>I do recommend playing the Blackwell games, they're very good, but I do not believe they are necessary to understand the story.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The thing is, Matt has been in love with Jeremy since forever. He’s never acted upon his feelings, not wanting to, he doesn’t know. He knows that he should already call himself lucky that he can call Jeremy his best friend, but he wishes, sometimes. Or, he did. He had always known that there was a possibility that Jeremy would’ve liked him, but he doesn’t like to give himself hope, especially if it’s going to shatter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Still, he’d lived with Jeremy for some months, and those had been the best times of his entire life. They had a lot of fun, and played a lot of video games. Jeremy never knew of the fact that Matt could do some weird shit. He would’ve told him, but Mica forbade him to tell Jeremy. He never knew how to feel about that, and now it’s too late. Jeremy knows.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a snap decision, Jeremy was bleeding out, and there was no-one nearby. He couldn’t let him die. Now, Jeremy is gone, or, well, not talking to Matt, changed his entire schedule. Even if Matt were to be sat on their couch for an entire day, Jeremy would find a way to avoid him. Matt thinks it’s pretty impressive, seeing as they live in a two-bedroom apartment, which has a tiny bathroom and no kitchen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At the moment Matt’s sprawled on the couch, too tired to move to his bedroom, skipping through the channels. Nearly reviving someone does take a lot of your energy, so he puts on a cooking show and grabs a bag of chips. It’s not like he can do anything, most of his energy has been drained.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He knows he should call Mica, ask her for advice, but he knows she and Lindsay have just found a new Bestower. They have a lot of shit on their mind, and an immortal necromancer is not really on the top of their list. He’s just having a big gay crisis for his best friend, and he may have just saved the guy from death, and he has no clue what to do. He should call Mica. She’d know what to do. She’d even help him move out, and make things less awkward, maybe it’ll help if he’s not thinking about Jeremy all the time. He sighs. The cooking show doesn’t take his mind off it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeremy thinks he’s an abnormality, he’s sure of it. Seeing as it’s now after 3 a.m. there’s no cooking show on now, he’s switched to the WWE. The acting is bad; he’s seen it all before. He has no energy left to walk to the disc player, and put in a movie. He wishes he wasn’t scared of raising the dead in his sleep, he really wants to sleep. He kind of wants to check if Jeremy is in his room, but he can’t get up. He wishes his phone wasn’t on the dinner table, or he could’ve called Mica. He kind of misses her and Lindsay, hasn’t seen them in ages.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lindsay was still pining over Rose back then. She was great too, Rose, he misses her as well. He guesses she’s dead now anyways.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he eventually wakes up there’s a blanket over him and his phone is on the coffee table. Jeremy is nowhere near, but when he sits up, he can see a plate of breakfast on the table. It’s a good sign, but he misses Jeremy. He won’t admit it to Jeremy’s face, but he does miss him every second that Jeremy’s not there.<br/>
</span>
  <span>Matt’s a love-struck fool.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mica. He needs to call Mica. He knows she won’t be happy. He told, or rather showed, a civilian his powers. God damn it. However, he couldn’t let Jeremy die. So he dials Mica’s number. She picked up, and stated her name.<br/>
</span>
  <span>“Hey Mica, it’s Matt.”<br/>
</span>
  <span>“You still alive, Bragg?” He imagines she’s happy to hear from him, though she doesn’t let him know it.<br/>
</span>
  <span>“I am.”<br/>
</span>
  <span>“So? Why are you calling me? It’s not because you miss us so much, because you’d show up at our door.”<br/>
</span>
  <span>"I saved a guy a few days ago.”<br/>
</span>
  <span>“Oh shit. It wasn’t like, around Hoboken, right? I got rid of one of </span>
  <em>
    <span>them </span>
  </em>
  <span>there. Drove my car into him.”<br/>
</span>
  <span>“No, no. It was Jeremy.”<br/>
</span>
  <span>“Matthew.” Her voice is more of a sigh than anything else.<br/>
</span>
  <span>“Yes, Mica?”<br/>
</span>
  <span>“Why?”<br/>
</span>
  <span>“He was dying.”<br/>
</span>
  <span>“You could’ve called 911, an Uber, a normal cab, I don’t know?” She sounds mad, but he can really blame her for that. <br/>
</span>
  <span>Matt sighs, “It would’ve been too late, Mica.”<br/>
</span>
  <span>“Goddamn. Does he realize?”<br/>
</span>
  <span>“Yes.”<br/>
</span>
  <span>“Did you tell him anything?” Matt can’t help but pick up on the accusatory tone in her voice.<br/>
</span>
  <span>“No. I’d - I’d never.”<br/>
</span>
  <span>“Make up a story, Matt. He cannot know.”<br/>
</span>
  <span>“I can’t Mica. He’s not dumb, he’d know I was lying.”<br/>
</span>
  <span>“I can get you to the west coast. He’ll never find you there.”<br/>
</span>
  <span>“I don’t want to run, Mica.”<br/>
</span>
  <span>“You have to.”<br/>
</span>
  <span>“No.”<br/>
</span>
  <span>“Goddamn it, Bragg. Linds? Can you help me?” Matt hears a muffled conversation in the background.<br/>
</span>
  <span>“Matt?” Lindsay sounds less than excited.<br/>
</span>
  <span>“Yes?”<br/>
</span>
  <span>“Why do you want to stay?”<br/>
</span>
  <span>“I can’t run. Not again. Not from- “<br/>
</span>
  <span>“Aha. You like him. I know the struggle,” she’s smiling again.<br/>
</span>
  <span>“He knows. He’s also not related to the Bestowers.”<br/>
</span>
  <span>“Yes. Okay, I don’t know the struggle. I kind of know. I miss Rose.”<br/>
</span>
  <span>“I’m sorry, Lindsay.”<br/>
</span>
  <span>“No problem. So, you want to stay.”<br/>
</span>
  <span>“Yes.”<br/>
</span>
  <span>“Okay, do you trust him?” He hears Mica gasps in the background.<br/>
</span>
  <span>“Yeah.”<br/>
</span>
  <span>“Then you know what you’ll do, right? I’ll allow it.”<br/>
</span>
  <span>“Lindsay, you’re amazing.”<br/>
</span>
  <span>“I know. I have to help Mica construct a materializing area, though. This one is stationary, luckily. You’ll have to meet Michael, by the way. The new Bestower. He’s Rose’s great grandson. He’s pretty cool.” Lindsay starts rambling.<br/>
</span>
  <span>Matt laughs. “I’ll come over sometime.”<br/>
</span>
  <span>Mica snorts in the background. “You always say that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He eats breakfast. It’s good. Jeremy is still a good cook, even if they only have one portable stove. Matt smiles. Having Lindsay’s approval was one of the best things that could’ve happened. He’s more rested now, so he walks over to his room, changes clothes, and lays down on his bed. He might need to face Jeremy today. He doesn’t want to, but he wants to see Jeremy again. He sighs and stands up again. In the living room, he picks up his plate and takes it to the bathroom to wash it, seeing as it would be a dick move to leave it. He can’t muster up the courage to knock on Jeremy’s door, so he sits on the couch again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a few programs Matt’s exhausted again, so he picks himself up and drags himself to his room. He might’ve forgotten to turn off the TV, but he’s too tired to care. When he falls on his bed he thinks he faintly hears footsteps, and the TV turns off. He smiles but doesn’t move out of his face-down position. His door is still open, and he realizes that Jeremy’s in the doorway. He still doesn’t turn around; he might not have the energy. Then his door closes and his chance is gone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Years back he’d never been this tired after using his powers. He was actually a good necromancer, and trained. He could heal every wound as well, without having to rest for more than a week. He fought in the world wars, and saved a lot of his friends from death. He remembers seeing Lindsay for the first time in 1945, almost starved to death, and still stuck in that godawful camp. He healed her wounds and she’d smiled at him. He was scared she’d be weirded out, but she just took him in with open arms. She went to the US with him, introduced him to Mica. That was when he realized he wasn’t the only one, not counting that guy that thought him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The next day he woke up to breakfast on his bedside table. He ate it and then washed the plate. He tried to get the courage to knock on the other bedroom door, but didn’t. He hears a small crunch and sees he’s stood on a ladybug. He can handle that one. Minutes later the bug flies away, as if it had not just been stood on. Matt smiles. At least he can do something right. He looks up to see Jeremy smiling from his doorframe. Matt smiles back and waves. Jeremy waves back and closes the door again. Matt falls down on the couch, defeated. Chance two, wasted. He turns on the TV.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeremy’s favourite show will be on after the commercial break, Matt sighs and turns up the sound. He stands up and walks to his room. Jeremy will want to watch it. When Matt’s door is closed, he can hear the volume being turned down, but the TV doesn’t turn off. Matt smiles. It’s good that Jeremy understands, or maybe he doesn’t. He doesn’t know what Jeremy thinks, he’s not Val. But… he feels like Jeremy knows, that he understands what Matt can do.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Back when he was young, before all of this happened, when Matt was not Matt Bragg, but Matyáš Veselý, he would’ve never guessed this was going to happen. He was ten when his parents told him that fables like witchcraft weren’t true, and he was sixteen when he first resurrected a bug. He didn’t tell them; he didn’t know how he did it. It was 1907, and he was happy, so he never talked about it. He still doesn’t like to talk about it. Not even with Lindsay or Mica, it makes him feel awkward.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He might call Kdin or Val, they could maybe help him. They have had problems before. He likes them, even if he’s more than a hundred years older than Kdin, it doesn’t matter. Kdin is still a great friend, even if she missed a lot of Matt’s life. Val did too, though they also have nearly a hundred years on Kdin. Matt doesn’t really care. He doesn’t like to talk about his first 50 something years.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He can hear the TV loudly again. It’s an intro to a movie he’s watched a thousand times. Matt smiles. He thanks Jeremy softly and goes back to the couch. The movie is still bad, and he still likes it. He laughs for the first time in the past week, but not too loudly. Jeremy is the best.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then, the world turns around on him, during the credits Jeremy runs in, with something huddled to his chest. “Matt?”<br/>
</span>
  <span>Matt looks up, and sees blood on Jeremy’s shirt. Not again. “Jeremy?”<br/>
</span>
  <span>“Matt. Matt. Oh God, help. I found a kitten under a dumpster. She’s bleeding, Matt. Can you-“ He pauses. His voice drops to a whisper. “Can you save her?”<br/>
</span>
  <span>Matt nods. “Get- Can you get a towel?”<br/>
</span>
  <span>Jeremy sprints to the bathroom, cat still pressed to his chest. This is not how Matt wanted to speak to Jeremy again, but he’s glad. Jeremy puts the towel on the ground, and lays down the kitten on it. “Please, Matt.”<br/>
</span>
  <span>Matt nods and looks at the cat, she has a big wound on her belly, and one of her paws is nearly flat. He can save this one. Even if he has to rest for even longer. He concentrates on the cat and puts his hand over her.<br/>
</span>
  <span>Almost immediately the wound starts closing and he can see the leg becoming less flat. Jeremy is beaming next to him, and he smiles. When the cat sits up and lets out a small ‘meow’ Jeremy hugs Matt. “Thank you, thank you. Thanks, Matt.”<br/>
</span>
  <span>Matt nearly falls asleep in Jeremy’s arms, having spent a lot of his energy on this cat, but he refuses himself the rest. “Are we going to keep her?”<br/>
</span>
  <span>“Yes. What kind of question is that, Matt?”<br/>
</span>
  <span>“So, what’s her name?”</span><br/>
<span>“Hot Dog.”<br/>
</span>
  <span>“God damn it, Jeremy.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I have taken *some* historical liberties, but not too many, so it is not entirely accurate. </p><p>i guess a cw/tw for both world wars and the atrocities asociated with them.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The problem is, Jeremy is almost 24, while Matt is 225, they should never have met. Matt never wanted to grow old. That’s false, he did, but never over a hundred. Maybe a nice 50 or 55, but here he is, at 225, still alive. He’s got nothing on Lindsay, with her 550 years on this planet, and Mica is also almost twice as old, seeing as she was born in 1703 and he in 1891. But Jeremy is so young, and innocent. He has never lived through one of the world wars, while Matt fought in all three. Well, he was a medic, but he has  still been on the front in every world war. He knows how it feels to watch your friends die for their country, while you’re in the back. He doesn’t like it, but he still went to all the wars.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s been on a lot of sides, in the first world war he was on the side of the country he was born in, like he was expected to be. Even if his parents hadn’t been born in Germany, he was. They had cheered him on, and when he’d returned they’d embraced him, not knowing that he’d been told about eternals on the battlefield, and had become one. They weren’t called that back then, but he reckons it’s mostly the same.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He left Germany behind when the NSDAP seized power and he went to England, where he used all his German money on the first month of rent, and then proceeded to find a roommate. Matyáš got some bottom line jobs, while his roommate paid most of the rent. People gave him a cold shoulder, due to his German accent, and he was never offered a normal job. When Germany invaded Czechoslovakia he got scared for his family, for his parents had moved back to their motherland. He’d send them a telegraph, but it was never received. He didn’t get why the government didn’t try to stop Germany.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Neither did everyone else, and because he was German, he had lost all respect. It didn’t matter that all his family was Czech, or that his name was Czech (he had taken back the original spelling of his birth name, as a way of cutting ties with Germany), everyone saw him as </span>
  <em>
    <span>the German guy</span>
  </em>
  <span>. When England finally declared war on Germany, after they’d invaded Poland, he was almost denied enlistment, weren’t it for his roommate, who testified that Matyáš had indeed been living in England since 1933, and that he wasn’t a German spy. He had never been so relieved.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the army, people started to care less about his German descent, they were glad to have a medic as good as Matyáš on their side. He also started losing his accent, which helped. Still, people introduced him as the medic who was born in Germany. He didn’t mind, he was glad enough that he could fight the Nazis. Although he knew that some of the other soldiers didn’t trust him that didn’t stop him from saving their lives as much as he could.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When the war was over, he left England to visit Czechoslovakia, and see if his parents were still alive. They weren’t, they’d died during the war, and he hadn’t been able to do anything about it. While he was posing as his own son his cousins had told him that their death was not caused by the Nazis but that they died of old age, but that didn’t stop his rage. He visited their graves, where he talked to them for some time, and then he left.<br/>
</span>
  <span>He travelled to Poland, where he stumbled upon the concentration camp Auschwitz, where he met Lindsay.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he first saw her he immediately knew that she was dying. How she wasn’t dead yet, he had no clue. Seeing as the camp was used as a temporary hospital for the survivors he volunteered immediately. Lindsay had been his first patient. The others had wanted to test him; to see how he would handle one of his patients dying. They were flabbergasted when she walked out of the room a few weeks later, alive and well. Lindsay and Matyáš were the only ones who knew that she had actually died, but that he’d revived her.<br/>
</span>
  <span>He was still using his birth name back then, and had introduced himself to her as Matyáš Veselý. She’d laughed and told him that she was grateful for his help.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When all the remaining survivors had been evacuated, most of them alive (thanks to Matyáš’ help) Lindsay invited him to go to the US with her. She had already told him that she also was an Eternal, making it the first time he heard that term. He’d chosen to change his name again, back to Mattias, but this time he’d gotten advice from Lindsay. She told him to change his last name too, to make sure that he couldn’t be traced.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Matt never cared about being traced, but Lindsay was persistent. So, on a boat to the United States his last name became Bragg. Sometimes he still misses being called Veselý, but he knows it’s for the best. It would be really hard to explain to his family that he’s still alive, and he would hate to do that. So he still uses the changed name, and only misses his name at night.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His first years in America were a blur, the Cold War was going on, and Matt couldn’t bring himself to care. Lindsay, Mica and he got by, looking for Bestowers, to protect. Then the Vietnam War rolled around, and they went into protesting. This was a war Matt would not fight in, as he saw no reason for the war. He worked in New York and saw the world around him develop.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>More wars that Matt didn’t get followed, but he was busy doing what he could to help society. He volunteered at a shelter and helped keep people on their feet. He kept doing what he was good at, and what he liked, through almost the entire 21</span>
  <span>st</span>
  <span> century, till the tensions between the US and Russia finally broke.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The tension had risen all through the first part of the 21</span>
  <span>st</span>
  <span> century, though Matt had taken a break from being very politically involved. He still voted every election, though in 2016 he realized just what way the world was going down. The second Donald Trump was elected both Mica and Lindsay burst out in tears, while Matt had just stared at the tv dumbfounded. They lived four years mostly in their apartment, not being involved with anyone outside their small group of eternals. When he wasn’t re-elected they finally felt like they could breathe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After that the world calmed down for a while. Of course there were tensions between countries but Matt didn’t want to be involved. Still, they lived their lives knowing that there were people in the country that were literally repeating ideologies all of them suffered under, only a year or seventy back. While Mica hadn’t been in Europe at the time, she had had to face fascists back home too, along with the racism common in that time. Both were coming back, and they were scared. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In 2023 Matt met Tony and Val, cornered on a street by a guy twice Matt’s size. It was awful to see two people so scared out of their minds, and not being able to do something. He hung around, hoping he could help after the guy was done. It took ten minutes, with Val ending up in the pavement bleeding, Tony fussing over them. He quickly drew closer offering his help, carrying them to their apartment with Tony, after <br/>
</span>
  <span>Val said it was okay. They were back on their feet in no time, smiling at Matt, telling him not to hide his powers for them. Mind reading. Matt was astonished. Val and Tony were introduced to Lindsay and Mica the next day. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They stuck together throughout the next decades, helping each other up when they were down, the rest of the world left out of their lives, until 2064. Kdin had just become part of their group with her mind control. One day Mica came up with the idea to fight back. There had been a growing number of other “eternals” who didn’t care what they did to others. They reminded Matt of someone way back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mica started enchanting her car, making it near invincible. Lindsay used her knowledge, and centuries of connections, to find some of these “eternals”. Kdin, Val and Tony stuck together, working better as a group. Matt was their backup, their medic, but also doubled as an ‘innocent’ young healer, working to trick them into trying to recruit him, notifying Mica when they stepped into his traps. It worked for a while, and then the war broke out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>July 2077 had been a good month in the beginning, they had found some new “eternals”, dubbed soul sucking vampires by Lindsay, and dealt with them. It was new for Matt to have so much blood on his hands, never had so many people died with him near. He hated it, but the vampires had it coming, so he bit his tongue and continued doing his thing. Though the beginning was good the month turned around quickly, with Chicago and Los Angeles being bombed out of the blue. The attack wasn’t claimed for another month, when Baltimore followed, with a note from Russia. War was declared that very same moment, with the US utilizing one of their Europe based nukes. Matt held his heart.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The war was messy, with most of western Europe taking the US’ side, while China choosing Russia, leaving eastern Europe in the middle. Matt hadn’t been in the Czech Republic for ages, and he hated the situation of his return, as American army medic. He found his parents graves just outside of a camp he was situated at for a week or two. He brought them flowers at night, never having realized how bad he really missed them. It was only 2079. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Matt was transported all over the European continent for years, healing soldiers, finally being in Belarus as the war ended, having the US left smoldering, while Russia was burning. Russia finally agreed to let go of their ‘claims’ on entire parts of Eastern Europe. The war ended exactly seventeen years after Russia started it, give or take a few months. Matt never expected his welcome back in the US, while still having had contact with his friends, who were also fighting in the war, he hadn’t seen them in person for over a decade. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Being back was amazing, he’d missed his friends. Getting to see all of them again after being stuck in wartorn Europe for so long was a sight for sore eyes. Having Lindsay and Mica back at his side made his year. Just hanging out with them was enough, even though causing a ruckus in the city with them made him feel even more alive. More alive than in the entire war. His real life was in the States, protecting the Bestowers there, finding rotten apples, and keeping his friends alive. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>